romanovmansionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra Ophidia
Cobra Ophidia is an S-classed former-Dark Mage who specializes in a type of magic known as Artificial Poison Dragonslayer. While evading arrest he and Cuberos took a nap inside a crate and somehow got delivered to Romanov Mansion. =Appearance= Cobra is a moderately sized man who is more agile than he is strong. He has wild red-brown hair, and slender but wide green eyes. His nose is rather flat, almost snake-like. He wears a white canvas jacket over a black muscle shirt. However he is more known for his red leather pants, which fit tightly. He is also almost always seen with his pet and best friend Cuberos coiled around him. He makes epic faces when excited. Cuberos is a purple python with green eyes that changes size depending on whether its wings are spread or not. It's at its largest size when its wings are out. =Personality= Cobra is extremely distrusting of people at first, constantly fearing that they will attack him, but gradually will warm up to someone. He is self-confident in battle and loves to see his opponents suffer. He tends to stick to quiet places and moderately quiet people, as loud noises and people hurt his ears. =History= Born as a slave child working on a massive focal point of dark magic simply known as the "Tower of Heaven," Cobra never knew his family. Cobra's one true wish in life was to have a friend that would always stick by his side no matter what. He got that wish when he found a hatchling Cuberos; and his wish changed to wanting to hear the voice of his only true friend. He was drafted into the illegal Dark Mage Guild known as Oración Seis, or Demon Six, with the promise of if he were to ever be truly defeated his wish would come true. He formed a close relationship with the Guild Master, Blaine, and Blaine's son, Midnight. After Cobra was brought to a wobbling, bloody stagger by the Fire Dragonslayer, Natsu Drgoneel, he moved in to finish off his target, but was shot from behind by Blaine. Surprised by this betrayal, Cobra listened into Blaine's heart finding out he thought Cobra was weak for being so easily defeated by a "common light mage". Cobra then collapsed, wishing to hear Cuberios' voice, but instead hearing only nothing. Despite this, Cobra remains hopeful that someday he will hear the inner voice of Cuberos. Wounded, he and Cuberos evaded capture by the Magic Council, and hid in a fruit crate. Cobra dozed off, and when he awoke he found , still in the crate, just outside of Romanov Mansion. He stalked around the Mansion for a few days, until the Titan destroyed it. He remarks that the inner voice of the Titan was unlike anything he'd ever heard; a hellish mixture of noise that sounded like Bluegrass and Death Metal fused together and blasted through a megaphone. =Magic and Abilities= Cuberos Telepathy: '' Cuberos works in sync with Cobra, making the same expressions as him and attacking at his directive. This sync appears to be telepathic as the snake is able to predict target's path of attack without any word from Cobra. When it does attack it is extremely fast and along with that has the ability to fly when it unravels wings otherwise hidden on its body. '' Heart Listening Magic: Cobra has the ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they were scared, what they were going to do next, and even their thoughts. His use of this magic is so great that he is able to read an opponent's moves even if they try to hide their thoughts. Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has memories. The magic is also a doubled edged sword as high pitched attacks and sounds can effect Cobra greatly. '' Artifical Poison Dragonslayer: Cobra is stated to have the power of the Poison Dragonslayer, via a magic crystal called "Dragon Lachryma" diffused in his blood; this power allows him to change his fists into dragon claws and cover his body in reddish poisonous dragon scales. He can also eat poison/venom supplied by his snake Cuberos or any other source for more devastating attacks. '' *''Dokuryuu no Houkou (Poison Dragon's Roar): Cobra lets out a poisonous breath that, when hit, injects virus into his victim's body. Affecting their movement and slowly killing them. *Dokuryuu no Saiga (Poison Dragon's Twin Fang): Cobra hits his opponent with a cross style attack with his claws, poisoning his victim further. *Dokuryuu no Yokugeki (Poison Dragon's Wing Attack):'' Cobra emites poison from his hands shaped liek wings and swings at an opponent. *''Dokuryuu Ringa (Poison Dragon Scales):'' Cobra creates multiply of semilunar shots to attack his opponent. Category:Characters